The invention relates to sensor arrays for detecting substances, and in particular to an array of resonant sensors utilizing porous materials with varying pore sizes as receptors.
Resonant sensors use target molecules adsorbed in the sensing material to change properties that are reflected in the resonance frequency. A wide variety of cantilever, membrane and piezoelectric resonator-based sensors have been fabricated using MEMS technology. These sensors generally detect agents through the use of polymer films and coatings with selective adsorption for a specific agent or set of agents. Although these sensors provide a certain degree of sensitivity, it is desirable in many applications to have sensors with even higher sensitivities.
A capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer (cMUT) is a micromachined device having a substrate and a membrane supported above the substrate by an insulating material. A variable voltage applied between the substrate and membrane drives the membrane to vibrate and emit sound waves at ultrasonic frequencies. Arrays of cMUTs have been used for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic beam patterns in air and water over a frequency range from 10 kHz to 100 MHz. These cMUTs rely on the large electric field (E>108 V/m) in the gap of the capacitor to provide an electromechanical coupling coefficient close to unity.
cMUTs are mostly used for medical imaging. In addition, they have been used to indirectly measure various fluid characteristics, based on processing of ultrasonic signals transmitted and received through the fluid. In current cMUT devices and applications, the cMUT elements are used to transmit and/or receive ultrasonic energy between the cMUT element and the environment. Moreover, to ensure reliable and consistent operation, cMUT element membranes are normally designed to be non-reactive to chemicals, light, and other environmental factors that may alter or interfere with their operational characteristics. However, due to their resonant character, cMUT devices have the potential to be used as sensors, in a manner similar to MEMS cantilever, membrane, and piezoelectric resonator-based sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,883 to Khuri-Yakub discloses arrays of sensors. Sensor elements include a functionalized membrane supported over a substrate by a support frame. The sensor element is connected to an electrical circuit, which is configured to operate the sensor element at or near an open circuit resonance condition. The mechanical resonance frequency of the functionalized membrane is responsive to binding of an agent to the membrane. The exterior surface of each sensor membrane is chemically functionalized to have an affinity for one or more specific, predetermined chemicals. A detector provides a sensor output responsive to the mechanical resonance frequency of the sensor element.
US patent application 2010/0180673 discloses a method for analyzing liquid samples by applying a liquid to a cMUT device having an array of sensors, drying the sensors, and electronically detecting an agent bound to each of the plurality of sensors. An electrical circuit provides a sensor output responsive to a mechanical resonance frequency of the sensor. The exterior surface of sensor membrane is chemically functionalized to have an affinity for one or more specific, predetermined chemicals. The mechanical resonance frequency of the sensor is responsive to the binding of an agent to the functionalized membrane, and the mass of the agent bound to each of the sensors may be determined.